


Thoughts under the stars

by H_Luke13



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Luke13/pseuds/H_Luke13
Summary: Joe was staring at the stars and thinking about his lifeIt's basically about Joe having an existential crisis
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 9





	Thoughts under the stars

Joe wonders one day: am I doing the right thing?  
He stars at the stars above him and thinks...god you are watching me now would you please guide me into the right path. He has been with Nicky and the others for over 700 years now and he was fine but one day he felt emptiness inside him he had love, friends and a family he had everything he needed and wanted but at some point it all got dull he remembered that not so old Arab poet Elia Abu Madi and his poem altalasm he remembered the first few lines 

I came, not knowing from where, but I came  
And I saw in front of me a path so I walked  
I shall remain walking weather I want to or not  
How did I come? How did I see my path ... I don’t know

And at some point in his life He knew the answer he thought he was sure where he came from and who made him and where he would end but at someday along his long existence he wasn’t as sure at At some point, he even thought am I even a human how long should I be here for?why am I here? where am I going? everything just keep happening over and over again it’s like a never-ending loop and I don’t know what my place in it all why am I still here I love Nicky but I feel so empty where am I going? and till when? it’s like I’m a glitch in this universe something that needs to be fixed I wish to grow old I wish to feel safe I wish the feeling of knowing where it will all end I wish I had my family back and I wish I had some answers everything is so much and I can never find peace.

The living doesn’t know how lucky they are.They don’t realize the peace in knowing it will all end someday and it’s not forever your suffering will end and so will you.

He stopped looking at these familiar stars and closed his eyes he’ll never admit it to anyone but sometimes like this night he wishes and he whispers his wishes to the stars above him non of them will admit it but they all wish for the same thing too they all share the same dream .... to find peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it I wrote that before I slept...I'm sorry I put you all through reading my terrible writing 😶  
> :  
> :  
> This is the original poem in Arabic 
> 
> جئت، لا أعلم من أين، ولكنّي أتيت
> 
> ولقد أبصرت قدّامي طريقا فمشيت
> 
> وسأبقى ماشيا إن شئت هذا أم أبيت
> 
> كيف جئت؟ كيف أبصرت طريقي؟
> 
> لست أدري


End file.
